Unexpected Love
by Jonin Fox
Summary: Have you ever wondered how two opposites get along? Well like the saying goes opposites attract. Naru&sasu this is my first fanfiction so don't be to rough on me. Review and give me ideas just don't yell at me because I'm just starting. Rated R just in ca


**Author's note** – Hello everybody! I'm back! Woohoo! Well I have finally finished my rewriting on chapter 1 in my story 5 or 6 revisons later. So please comment on my chapter, and could you please tell me what you think. Arigato !

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto no matter how much I can wish

Warnings- Language later on in the story there might be some yaoi maybe…

Chapter one- 

The beginning 

It was a dark windy night. The moon was full and the stars twinkled. A boy with bright golden hair that reminded most people of the sun shining on a warm summer day was walking home from an afternoon class. It was around the time when most people were inside enjoying an extraordinary dinner. As a gust of wind blew, his crystal blue eyes watered. A single tear ran over three thin lines that were drawn on each side of his face to represent whiskers. This odd boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto. Everyone in town knew who Naruto was, but surprisingly he was not at all popular. Naruto was the fifteen years of age, and was the number one outcast of Konoha high. In fact he has always been the reject where ever he went. It wasn't that Naruto was not a social person it was just that everybody disliked him even hated him. Naruto didn't do anything to them, well, not that he knew of. So why would he be an outcast? Why would he be the number one reject of Konoha? It could have been the fact that he had been an orphan most of his younger years. Until that lucky day he had been adopted. He had gone to many orphanages in those short years, and no one wanted the blue-eyed blonde. He could remember the past when the other children and even the adults had made fun of him, called him names. The one name that hurt the most though was monster. Those early years of life, when a child grows up learning all of those important things they needed to know about life. Those so called "happy days." It had been the complete opposite for this poor little boy. It had been hell. Naruto was simply not wanted anywhere he went. In reality could a harmless little boy be this monster they mentioned?

Flashback

_The day Naruto was adopted was on of the happiest days he could remember. That day had been a horrible one. He sat in the corner crying, hugging his teddy bear. The other children had called him a monster again. Those words don't seem like much, but they pierced at his fragile heart. They left him there alone crying, Crying until it was hard to breath. Kids could be so extremely cruel. Naruto had been in the orphanage the longest out of all the other children. He had been there for eight years, but still no one wanted the bright eyed little boy. Why just why not? It could have been the rumors, Naruto did not know if they were actually true or not, but rumors are rumors. These rumors Naruto heard so much about involved his parents. They were crack addicts, or that is what the rumors claimed. Also they weren't even sure if his mother's husband was Naruto's father. His mother did sleep around; to simply put it she was a whore. People say she slept with a man for a happy meal at McDonald's. A FUCKING HAPPY MEAL! His father was supposedly a drunken wife abuser. Naruto's parents had no life, well unless you call that a life, so Naruto was expected to have no life. They all expected him to grow up like his parents, but Naruto promised himself that he would rather die then end up like them. A promise was a promise, and a man should never break a promise._

_Later that day a man no older than twenty- four came into the orphanage. His head was topped with short chestnut hair that was pulled into a pony tail. There was also a scar went across his nose. Naruto learned soon enough that he was in his last year of college learning to be an English teacher. He planned to work for Konoha high school, which was the public high school in the town of Konoha. Iruka, the name of this man was lonely. Iruka lived by himself, and had no family. His parents were killed in a fire when he was twelve. He had lived with his Grandmother until she died peacefully in her sleep when he was seventeen. Iruka was an only child, and so were his parents. All his relatives he would have had were deceased. Iruka wasn't planning to bring home any kids. He just went there after college and helped out as a volunteering job, but once he spotted the blonde sitting alone in the corner with his teddy bear he knew he had to adopt him. Naruto reminded Iruka of himself, lonely and forgotten. He knew for some reason that they would be the perfect pair. Iruka had been correct when the paper work and legal process finally pronounced him the legal parent of Uzumaki Naruto everything seemed to go just as planned. Naruto looked up to Iruka more as an older brother then a father._

End flashback

As Naruto walked faster towards his house he pulled his coat tighter around him. He knew he should have listened to Iruka when he told him to wear his heavy jacket and not just a zipper hoodie, but Naruto is stubborn always will be. Naruto sighed and little clouds of breath could be seen. It was the beginning of December. No wonder it was cold. When Naruto's tiny house with the silver wire fence and the old metal mailbox was seen he quickened his pace. He was thankful to be inside the toasty little house just big enough for Naruto and Iruka. He took his shoes off and threw his book bag to the floor abandoning any homework that needed to be done. The wall clock read 6:45. Naruto gave a small yawn. Was it already that late? Naruto rubbed his tummy

"Damn I'm hungry," Naruto said as his stomach rumbling in agreement. Naruto noticed a bowl on the old wooden table. Naruto walked over to the bowl to see his favorite meal miso ramen. Smiling ear to ear he yelled, "Iruka! I'm home! Thanks for making me dinner!" Iruka hearing this walked into the petite kitchen. It was a small, but cozy kitchen. The kitchen had a light tan aluminum floor and the walls a dark light shade of ocean blue. Iruka looked over to see that Naruto jamming ramen into his mouth.

"Naruto! Please chew your food you are going to choke!" Iruka complained.

Naruto looked up at Iruka a noodle hanging out of his mouth, "I have been eating like this since I was small. If I was going to choke wouldn't I have already?" Naruto sucked the noodle into his mouth. "Anyway I'm finished so I don't have to chew."

Iruka gave him a dangerous look, "Don't you get smart with me Naruto." He completely ignored what Iruka said as he joyfully started his second bowl of ramen. "How was school?" Iruka questioned. Naruto choked from hearing the subject of his school being mentioned. Thinking quickly he announced, "School was fine, the usual, long and boring." School had actually been the complete opposite. The memory replayed in his mind. Naruto has had a crush on this girl since he was in third grade. She was absolutely gorgeous in his eyes, but the downfall was that she is popular, so Naruto knew he had no chance. That did not mean he would give up though. I mean if everyone gave up because something was hard no one would really have anything. Would they? Well, she had long pale pink hair, emerald green eyes, and her skin was flawless and looked soft like silk. Her name was Sakura, what a pretty name to match a beautiful girl. Sakura did not keep her feelings for Naruto a secret. She hated Naruto. Not another word described her feelings towards him better than hate. That day at school she had called him annoying again. She never realizes how much it hurts him when she says those two words to him. Not that she would care anyway. All she worried about was the cute boys at their school, her hair, and makeup. All of those girly things that Naruto had no clue about.

Iruka sighed; he knew something must have happened. He worked at the same school Naruto attended, but he didn't know half of the things the other students have done to him. He usually didn't hear about them until he got home from work and they start eating dinner talking about their day. He knew though that Naruto didn't tell him half of the things that happen.

"Naruto?" Iruka questioned cautiously, "what did they do to you?"

"Nothing," was what he had managed to stutter, "It wasn't that bad today." Without saying anything else about the subject Naruto walked upstairs to his sanctuary, or what most would call a bedroom. Iruka defiantly knew after Naruto's last actions that something was wrong. Naruto never leaves his ramen to get cold. It just wasn't Naruto. Iruka didn't bother to ask. Naruto is one of the most stubborn kids you would ever come across. If he didn't want to talk about something there was no way getting it out of him.

* * *

Love, lust, happiness, these are examples of emotions. Emotions are a difficult subject. A dictionary would respond as _"Emotion is the realm where thought and physiology are inextricably entwined" _Emotions. The one thing we could and could not live without. Emotion most could admit that they make life much more difficult. People judging people, love, hate, ect. all twisted in this whirlpool of never ended emotions. Without emotions on the other hand we would all live day to day worrying about nothing, enjoying nothing, feeling nothing. We would be nothing. These emotions I speak of are one of the things that control our lives so simply. Loneliness, depression, hatred, and anger a few of the many emotions that cause pain. One of those emotions that cause one's self to wonder is life really worth it. When you do wonder, people tend to do idiotic things, but sometimes another emotion takes control and changes your mind. For example love. This is where my explanation of emotions and where my new story of a lonely girl start.

Loneliness, this one emotion alone devours your soul and plagues many people. There is one person in particular, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata is a dark blue haired girl with very strange eyes. These eyes are hers were white and looked glazed over, and almost gray. To sum it up Hinata is an extremely shy, kind and misunderstood girl. She has everything she could ever need. Hinata is a Hyuuga, the richest family in Konoha, also the brightest. So why would such a lucky girl be plagued with such an emotion this emotion of being lonely. Why? Surrounded by many people, many of them close friends. Then why such a feeling tears at her heart? The real question is does anyone know the real Hinata? The one that sits up in her room for hours crying, wishing, hoping, and even dreaming for some sort of an acceptance. Not one person knows this Hinata. They know the stuttering, blushing, shy girl that is always kind and agreeing, but has anyone listened to her opinion. I think not.

"Hinata! Get down here!" A voice screamed up the stairs. Hinata got up from her position on the bed coming back to reality. She was dazed by her thoughts.

"I-I'm coming father," slowly walking down the stairs to where her father was. _"I wonder what I did." _

He was holding a piece of paper in front of Hinata he asked, "What is this?" On the paper could be seen clearly a bright red circle with a sixty in the middle. "_How in the world did he find that?" She wondered to herself. _" F-father.. I'm.. sorry," she replied in a soft voice barely audible from sock.

"Don't be sorry! I asked you a question!" anger hinting in his voice, but yet it was calm. So calm that it shot out in daggers. Poison covered each shiny metal blade. The blade sharp enough to cut through the toughest metal, but the poison causing a slow painful death. The poison and the blood lose causes you to lose consciousness, and you become lifeless compared to the rest of the world.

"Father, that is.. um.. that is my… math test," she replied not bothering to think of an excuse. That would only give him another reason for him to be disappointed. She chose her word carefully though. Her father stared at her. He had the same strange eyes; just as everyone else in Hinata's family. Not taking his eyes off her he ripped the test in pieces. Letting them slowly fall to the ground some hitting her feet softly.

"This is the sixth test you failed this marking period Hinata! You are a disgrace to the name Hyuuga. You should be ashamed you younger sister Hanabi is more intelligent than you." Each syllable reaching her ears; her brain interpreting each thing that escapes her father's lips. Starting at the ground the carpet around her became very interesting. She couldn't let her father see the tears burning at her eyes. The tears trying to break free and fall slowly down her cheeks to reach her feet where the papers lay. She felt like she was choking, her whole body shaking slightly, but not very noticeable.

"I-I-I'm sorry father, I'll try harder next time." She managed to blurt out without one tear falling from her glazed eyes.

Her father turned around about the walk away when he said, "Why can't you be more like your sister? Why can't you please me?" with that said he walked into his office and the click of the door shutting was heard. These harsh words that were spoken still rang in Hinata's ears. Hinata slowly made her way into her room closing the door and curtains, so that all light did not exist in her room. The only light that actually did manage to slither into her room was the light from the hallway that made its way through the crack between the door and carpeting. Besides that small light there was complete darkness, and complete silence.

Hinata ran towards her bed hiding her face into her pillows finally letting those tears escape from her eyes. Was she really worth so little to her family? Was she really just a burden? She was trembling from the sobbing; choking on her tears. This wasn't very unusual in the Hyuuga family. There is always that one child who isn't following their parents plan in life. She just happened to have that special talent of disgracing her father even when she tried her best to impress him.

Still trembling she said in a small voice to herself, "I want to get away and be free from this mess. I want to feel needed in my home. I don't want to be lonely anymore." Hinata finally calmed down to the point that she wasn't crying anymore. She thought about the day that had passed in school. It hadn't been the worst day at school, and it hadn't been the best. The one at school she had given her heart to since grade school had approached her with his silly grin he always has. He has asked her how she was. She cared so much for this bubbly blonde, but only if he knew how much she actually cared for him. He was blinded and couldn't see, or was it that she wouldn't let him see? This one person she truly cared for and had given her heart to. This boy as most of you had guessed was Uzumaki Naruto.

A/N please review an tell me if you like the revised chapter better

_Biblography( or close enough)for the definition (just to be safe)_

_Http/en.wikipedia.orf/wiki/emotionFrom wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Emotions. 4/11/05_


End file.
